


Waiting

by HitsugiNerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Emotional, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugiNerd/pseuds/HitsugiNerd
Summary: A small story of heartbreak and lost love.





	

Waiting  
You told me you needed time apart. I never knew why, but I never questioned. You said you needed me to get better. I agreed, in hopes that not only would I feel better, but you could be proud of the woman that you came to love so long ago. So many memories at night come flooding back, and hold me close at night giving me the only sense that I wasn’t alone. I gleam when you call me and when you text me but feel deflated when you leave me alone for days and weeks on end. You tell me to wait, that it’ll be worth it in the end, and I agree. I don’t seek companionship because who on Earth could replace you, I ask? I yearned for a tomorrow that I can hold your hand and kiss you again one day. But… today I see you holding her hand, and kissing her. Why? I thought that simple ring that you gave me was enough to have me forever? But it’s only meant to be temporary? But you held me, you kissed me and you told me you loved me in such a pure way. Was I wrong this whole time? Were my feelings never true? Was I never meant to love you? But… it feels so right. It feels complete. 

Does she make you feel complete now? Does she make you feel whole in ways that I never could? People tell me to move on. But I find it impossible to. I smile, I laugh, I speak as though I’m happy. But at night I feel myself shatter all over again. I have no more tears to give you, but I suppose you want nothing from me anymore. I’m in a room full of broken mirrors and dark corners. I have no choice but to keep walking even though my legs and feet get scarred by the broken glass. There’s a picture of us on the floor. I want to smash it, and shatter it all over the ground. But I can’t… I can’t…  
Yesterday I loved you and you loved me. Today I wait, with an eager smile on my face. It’s easy to make someone wait for tomorrow when you have someone else in your arms today.


End file.
